The Boy Who Murdered Love
by licilovesanime
Summary: One day Sakura's friend Ino dragged her to a party. She saw the break up of Sasuke and Karin and now she's seeing a string of girls running away from him crying. Now Sasuke has a title... The Boy Who Murdered Love. Sakura feels bad for not comforting him after she sees what he's turning into. Will she be able to make everything up him? Might have a tragic ending, not sure yet. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I KIND OF GOT WRITERS BLOCK WITH MY OTHER STORIES AND I HEARD THIS SONG AND IMMEDITAELY STARTED TO COME UP WITH AN IDEA FOR IT! SO ENJOY!**

**THE BOY WHO MURDERED LOVE**

_ She was there. She saw everything; but she didn't do anything. Now she wishes she had interfered, maybe he wouldn't be the boy he is now. The boy who murdered love…_

It was the last real day of spring break because tomorrow will be the day everyone who hasn't completed spring homework tries to finish it. Now normally she was at home studying but no she was at a party. She was dragged to a party by her friend with the help of her _own _parents. Her friend had ditched her for a boy. She was looking for an exit at this moment. As soon as she found an exit she pushed her way through the crowd. Once she was outside she breathed in the fresh air. After about a few seconds she let the breath go. She took out her iPhone 5c and looked for her favorite song, called my songs know what you did in the dark, by Fall Out Boy. In the middle of the song she notices shadows that were coming from the side. She stopped her music and looked. She saw two figures. One figure looked as if it was a boy and the other a girl. She squinted her eyes and looked and she realized that the figure was someone from her school who was well-known. It was Uchiha Sasuke and she already knew who the girl was because there was only one girl allowed and that was Karin.

"You can't be serious?" a soft stoic voice was heard.

"I am. I'm tired of this." Another voice said.

"But… but I gave you everything!"

"And I thank you for that, but let's face it Sasuke, it's kind of getting boring."

"You were the one who begged me! You were the one who said we'll be together forever!"

"Bye Sasuke." There were footsteps. "Oh, and delete my number." The footsteps faded.

"Dammit!" he punched the wall.

She wanted to go to him and tell him that it was going to be okay that he shouldn't look so… devastated, but she couldn't. That would mean admitting she was eavesdropping. She then heard footsteps and she hid. As soon as she was sure he was gone she decided to walk home.

* * *

**Sunday**

Quack, quack, quack. That was her ringtone. She grabbed her phone and didn't bother to look at caller id, but the moment she placed the phone to her ear, she regretted it.

"Forehead! Where were you? I was looking for you!"

"I just walked home."

"Really? With what boy?"

"None."

"What, really Sakura? Your parents were right you're a natural bookworm." Said girl sat up in her bed and rolled her eyes. She got up and decided on what to wear for the day.

"Hey Ino you wanna go to the mall today?" the pinkette asked.

"You do know today is Sunday?" Sakura pulled out a pair of black shorts and decided to wear her blue and grey baseball shirt. She placed on some knee high white socks. Then started to look for her black low chucks.

"Yeah yeah, so do you?"

"Sure!"

After that they called and told the other girls and hung up. Sakura grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. She had a hot pink Bugatti, though she really doesn't like to brag about it. It was about a 20 minute drive from her house to the mall. When she got there she sat at the table they always sit at when they go to the mall. It was amazing how it was open when they came to the mall. It wasn't as crowded as the mall would be on a Saturday but it still was a lot of people there. The teen looked around and saw someone she had just seen yesterday, but he was with someone else. Uchiha Sasuke was with a girl with long green hair, who quite frankly was cutting off the circulation in his arm. 'How can that be possible when he and Karin broke up yesterday?' Sakura thought. She didn't have time to think on it because her friends came at that moment and when she looked again Sasuke and the girl was gone.

* * *

**_Next Day_**

Sakura woke up to her alarm ringtone, Radioactive. She swiped the disable button and got up to get dress. The pinkette went into her closet. She looked through her clothes and found a pair of grey ripped jeans. She then pulled out a grey hang off shirt that had a kitten with sunglasses on. After she got dress she put on some ankle socks and looked for her grey Nike high top shoes. The teen walked to her jewelry box and looked through it. She chooses to wear a necklace that had a grey and pink heart. Once she was satisfied with her looks she grabbed her cell phone, her car keys and an apple. She got to school in about 10 minutes and parked her car. She got and noticed not a lot of people have showed up yet. When she walked to the cafeteria she saw Hinata and walked over to her.

"Hey Hinata." She said biting her apple as she sat down.

"Hi Sakura." The blue haired girl replied. Then a girl, with brown short hair, started to cry and Sakura and Hinata turned her attention to the source.

"Looks like Sasuke have turned downed another girl." Hinata said.

"No, it's more than that." The pinkette took another bite of her apple.

"What makes you so sure?" her friend asked tilting her head. The pinkette told her friend what she saw when Ino took her to the party. She wasn't worried about word getting around the school about Sasuke and Karin because Hinata wasn't the one to gossip or spread rumors.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt, considering she was the one who asked him out." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't want to admit I was eavesdropping."

"Eavesdropping on what." They heard their friend Ino and Tenten say and turned to look at them.

"On my parents." Sakura said eating her apple. She smirked into her apple when she saw their disgusted faces.

When Sakura and Tenten got to their first period they sat in their assigned desk which was across the room from each other. Sakura sat behind Sasuke coincidence right? Anyway, he was already there… with another girl attached to him. She had wavy black hair and red eyes. 'If you asked me she looks like a demon' Sakura thought but then she her a loud voice that was all too familiar to _everyone_.

"Good grief Sasuke! This one looks like a demon!" the whole class burst into laughter while the girl glared daggers at him, but then Sasuke spoke.

"Actually, I am getting tired of you… I think we should move on and find someone different." The class stared in shock.

"B-b-b-but Sasuke, we just got together." He just shrugged his shoulders. She ran out crying.

Whoa what happened to the old Sasuke? He wasn't ever nice but he did consider people's feelings. This was so different. So far he has made three girls cry. And Sakura had a feeling that there was still going to be more girls crying by the end of the day.

* * *

**SO THE MURDEDRING OF LOVE DOES NOT REALLY START IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S LIKE THE INTORDUCTION OF IT. BUT, EITHER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE THIRD, IT WILL BE SOME MURDERING OF LOVE. LOL ITS KIND OF FUN TO SAY THAT. ANYWAY, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN ON THIS STORY! THIS ONE MIGHT PROGRESS FURTHER THAN THE OTHERS IM NOT SURE. I'M STILL STUCK ON UNDER PRESSURE; I LOST MY INSPIRATION SEEING THE FACT THAT FREE! IWATOBI SWIM CUB HAS ENDED. BUT ANYWAY ENJOY!**

**I ALSO WANT TO THANK MY FIRST REVIEWER FOR THIS STORY: THISAZIANN**

I FORGOT THIS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT ITS HERE NOW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SADLY AND I DO NOT THINK I EVER WILL.

* * *

**THE BOY WHO MURDERED LOVE**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

It was 13. He made 13 more girls cry. Sakura couldn't believe it and that unbelievable fact of it all was the fact that the girls kept coming and throwing their hearts at him. Seriously?! What kind of girl would want to go with a guy who was breaking up with girls after 5-10 minutes? The longest girl he's dated _today_ was 30 minutes and that was only because she had refused to listen to him when he said it was over the first time! Sakura couldn't wrap her mind around the thought. She was on her way home when she was stopped by Ino.

"Hey Forehead, you wanna come over by my house today?"

"Uhhh, no sorry Pig, but I want to go home and-" She was interrupted.

"Study, yeah yeah, but you need to have fun!"

"Seriously Ino, next time I promise!" The pinkette said getting into her car.

"I'll hold you to that promise." She screamed after the teen. Sakura just stuck her hand out of the window and waved.

When she got home she went into the kitchen and found a note taped to the refrigerator. It wasn't the first time she's come home to this. Her parents were busy people and never really had time to spend with her. In fact it's like she raised herself.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Your father and I had to go to work due to a misunderstanding. I know we were supposed to hang out today but I promise we will make it up to you as soon as we can. We love you with all our hearts and wish we could prove it to you._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

That was the reason Sakura turned down Ino's attempt to get her to hang out with her; because she thought she would finally get to spend time with her family. She should've known better but it was just the fact that she had hope it would be different. She decided to go take a shower and relax at her favorite spot. It was at least 6 o'clock when she got out. The pinkette changed into a pair of black sweats and a hoodie that said 'I bite' in big red letters. She grabbed her keys phone and her headphones. She decided to walk to her destination, which was only about 15 minutes away. When she arrived at the beach she placed her phone on airplane mode. Her special place was a rock by the ocean and when she looked out she saw something that she wished she had… She saw a wide range of choices. She felt like she was stuck, like she had nowhere to go.

She let go a shaky breath that she had been holding so she wouldn't cry. She pulled her headphones out and placed her songs on shuffle. The first song to play was Pain by Three Days Grace. At that moment she wanted to cry because that just how she felt. Pain was the only thing she felt but she guesses it was alright, at least she knew she still had some type of feeling in her body. Sakura started out into the ocean and noticed a rock skidding in the ocean. She stopped her music and turned to see someone she would have never guessed. It was Sasuke. He had his hands in his pockets looking into the ocean and the way the moonlight hit his face was amazing. He looked like he could be a god.

She couldn't help but stare at him until he looked her way. She felt a blush creep up on her cheeks as she looked away. She was caught staring at Uchiha Sasuke. Next thing she knew she felt someone sit next to her. She looked to her right out the corner of her eyes and saw Sasuke. 'Why did he come up here!?' she thought but she didn't complain out loud. She heard him let out a sigh. She turned to him fully and tilted her head. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow as if asking her what. Now that pissed her off. How dare he come up and look at as if she was the crazy one.

"You came up here for?" she asked with a hint of anger.

"Calm down Pinky, I just came because you looked like you were down in the dumps…" did _THE_ Uchiha Sasuke just say something nice, other than him calling me Pinky. "And judging by the way you look you probably was." That's it!

"How dare you come up here and talk about me you self-egotistic jerk! And my name is Haruno Sakura _NOT _Pinky!" I yelled at him. "And if you must know I had plans but now I'm stuck here by myself…" she said going into a soft whisper. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Boyfriend ditched you?" he asked.

"No… my parents did." It was silent for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden she felt him placed his hand on her hand.

"It'll be alright… trust me okay _Pinky._" I looked at him and smiled. He had a good side after all. She punched him lightly.

"I told you not to call me Pinky." She saw something no girl has ever seen. He smiled and her heart fluttered. They just sat there until 9 o'clock. They both got up and dusted themselves off.

"Thanks Uchiha." She said.

"No problem Haruno, you need a ride?" he asked.

"No, I'll walk."

"Okay Pinky." And with that he walked away.

"Bastard." She whispered under her breath as she smiled.

She walked in blissful happiness to her house. She was glad she encountered Sasuke. He was nice when he wanted to be but then who come he was breaking all those girls hearts? Was it because he was trying to make Karin jealous? It was so confusing when Sakura finally thought about it. She shook head as she made it to her house. She took out her keys and unlocked the door. She closed it back and walked upstairs to her room. She pulled out a tank top and a pair of shorts and put them on. The pinkette then went to sleep.

* * *

She got up a little early so she disabled her alarm before it would go off. She looked in her closet for something to wear. The weather update on her phone said it was going to a little chilly so she decided to grab her pair of green skinny jeans and a pink zip-up jacket. She brought her clothing to the bathroom. She didn't think a quick shower would hurt. She got in and was thankful for the warm water she had this morning. It had been plenty of times where her parents would come home and use up all the hot water.

After she was done she got dress. She wore her pink high chucks with black socks underneath. She placed a pink wristband on her wrist that said 'be proud to wear pink' on it. She then grabbed her car keys, phone and a leather jacket. She went downstairs to grab something to eat before she headed out the door. She also checked on her parents and saw that they were sound asleep. She gave a sad smile and gently closed the door. The teen placed two breads into the toast and grabbed a cup of orange juice. Sakura was never the one to eat a big meal but if it she was starving she wouldn't hesitate to eat like a pig. As soon as her toast was done she ate it plain. She also never was the one to add butter onto her toast when it was done. She drunk her juice and washed the cup out and headed out the door.

When she got to the school she saw all her friends were there. She started to walk over when she was stopped by a muscular arm going around her shoulders.

"You doing okay?" she looked at the person and tilted her head. He sounded like he really cared but his face didn't show it.

"Yeah… thank you again." She smiled. He removed his arm and gave her a peace sign.

"No problem _Pinky_." A vein popped in her forehead when she heard him say that _name. _She stormed over to her friends who were looking at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Sakura were you just talking to Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura snapped out f her daze and looked at Ino. She tilted her head as if to process what her friend had just said.

"Uh, yeah I was." She said not sure where this was going.

"Could it be you're his next victim?" Tenten asked giving her undivided attention.

"W-what!? Of course not!"

"Then explain to us what was going on." Ino challenged.

"We are nothing more than acquaintances!"

"Guys leave Sakura alone, I mean think about it, she sees Sasuke come with a new girl every 5 minutes so why would she want him?" Hinata asked her friends.

"Hinata's right." Tenten agreed.

Soon it was time for them to get to class and when the pinkette reached her seat she pushed out of the way by a girl with purple hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry but this seat is taken." She told Sakura.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Sakura sneered.

"Hmm, let me think about it." And with that she plopped down in Sakura's seat. Sakura has had it with Sasuke's fangirls coming and taking her seat. She tapped the girls shoulder and the girl looked at her with a glare.

"I suggest you get up out my seat in the next 5 seconds." She said calmly.

"Or what?" the girl tested. Sakura grabbed the girl's shoulders and flung her out of her seat. To everyone's surprise the girl flew across the room, moving all of the desks out the way. Yeah, the pinkette knew that she had the strength of ten bulls or more but she didn't care at the moment. She sat in her. Next thing she knows there was a hand that covered a fist on the side of her face. She turned to see Sasuke blocked her fist from colliding with her face.

"I suggest you leave her alone… oh and we're over." She left the room crying. Sakura looked at Sasuke. 'Did he just break up with her because she was about to hit me?' Sakura thought.

Sasuke didn't know what came over him but he didn't want anyone hurting Sakura. Maybe it was because he saw her when she was at her lowest point. He never really talked to the girl until yesterday, but something about her screamed his name. Either way he wasn't going to let anyone touch her. He knew he had most of his classes with her and he was kind of happy for that, even if his face didn't show it.

Next period I had Ino and Hinata. I can't say I'm surprised that word had gotten around about my little altercation in the matter of a class period. Now Ino was bombarding me with questions after questions.

"Ino it was NOTHING!" She yelled catching the whole class attention, especially the one person who she did not want looking at her.

"He broke up with his current ex-girlfriend because she was about to hit you." She whispered. The pinkette rolled her eyes. Sometimes her friend overreacts to certain situations, but she was curious on why Sasuke felt the need to block that punched the girl was about to deliver.

* * *

When the day was over, Sakura rushed home so she wouldn't be bombarded by Ino again. So it turns out it happened again. One of Sasuke's deranged girlfriends threatens Sakura and got dumped on the spot, and then another tripped her and got dumped. The weird part was the fact that Sasuke wasn't there. The girls just got a text on their phones at the exact moment and ran out crying after they text one message. Now she was feeling kind of guilty. What if she is the reason he is breaking up with these girls, but then again he was breaking up with the girls after a couple of minutes anyway. She got home and changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a white long sleeve shirt. She decided that she needs a nap and she needed it now. But she couldn't seem to close her eyes. All that ran through her head was Sasuke. It was kind of cute for him to stand up for her but he was becoming something. He was becoming the boy who murdered love and she didn't like it. Maybe tomorrow will be different. She soon drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke was sitting in his room. His idiot friend Naruto had barged right in telling him that he had great timing. He asked why then the blonde started telling how every time he broke up with a girl it was right after they had done something to Sakura. This information surprised him. He didn't mean to do that but he also didn't care. He had been on this rampage. After Karin broke his heart he just couldn't put it back together. So every fangirl that threw herself at him and begged to go with him, he accepted but broke up with them after a couple of minutes. He didn't care that they would run off crying and tell their friends they thought it was something special or he was really the one; he did that and look where it got him. He ignored Naruto as he rambled on and on. He thought about a certain pinkette. Something about her was intriguing. He wanted to know more about her and he wanted her to know more about him and that's what confused him. He was a person who kept everything hidden so why would he want her to know more about him? He sighed.

"Hey Teme are you even listening?"

"No… I have a headache Dobe; come back tomorrow and I'll listen to you talk aimlessly all you want." He said pushing his blonde hair friend out the door. All he wanted right now was to go to sleep and see what awaits him tomorrow.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LIKE TO SEE REVIEWS, IT MAKES ME FEEL APPRIECIATED! **


End file.
